Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a honeycomb structure having an excellent exhaust gas diffusibility, capable of improving a purification performance as compared with conventional honeycomb structures when a predetermined amount of a catalyst is loaded onto, and capable of preventing the increase in pressure loss when the structure is used.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the awareness of environmental issues has increased in the entire society. In the technical field in which fuel is burned to generate power, various techniques have been developed to remove harmful components such as nitrogen oxides from the exhaust gas generated, for example, when fuel is burned. For example, to remove harmful components such as nitrogen oxides from the exhaust gas emitted from automobile engines, various techniques have been developed. To remove a harmful component in such an exhaust gas, a catalyst is typically used to cause the harmful component to undergo chemical reaction into another component that is comparatively harmless. As a catalyst carrier for loading the catalyst for purification of an exhaust gas, a honeycomb structure is used.
As a conventional honeycomb structure for such a purpose, a honeycomb structure including a honeycomb structure body has been disclosed. This honeycomb structure body includes porous partition walls defining a plurality of cells serving as fluid passages extending from an inflow end face to an outflow end face (for example, see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a honeycomb structure in which the porosity and the average pore diameter of the partition walls are specified within particular ranges.                [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2013-63422        